forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Time travel
Time travel, something you'd normally see in a science fiction film\sci-fi novel, is used in the Forgotten Series. Of course, this also means that characters could change the past....something that violates what the Bible teaches. In addition, weapons and technology from the previous time period could be brought to the destination time period. In Forgotten: Armageddon, where time travel is seen the most, several characters try and change the past by killing the Antichrist's past associates in order to change the present. Examples of time-travel Many characters in Forgotten: Armageddon travel through time. One such example is Buck's warp through a time machine in order to attempt to kill Fidel Castro in 1961 during the Bay of Pigs Invasion. Fidel was an associate with Nikolai Danilova's great-great grandfather (and the oldest ancestor in the Danilova family), Lev Sakharov, before he could help Fidel launch a nuclear attack on the United States via nuclear missiles. However, the attempt failed, as Fidel escaped and the US was saved through the actions of Unity Army soldier Suhail Akbar, who destroyed the ICBMs with artillery and Buck was captured by Lev and his close friend, Yakov Asimov, who later sent him to Vorkuta, a mining town with a gulag. While he was over there, Yakov tried to brainwash him with the ability to memorize the launch codes for nuclear missiles to be used by Vladimir Makarov in the present to try and destroy the United States. However, the attempt failed when Suhail Akbar saved him and broke the brainwashing, instead reprogramming Buck to kill Makarov. Another instance of time travel is when Ellen Roxton time traveled to the Battle of Gettysburg (July 1-3, 1863) to try and kill General Robert E. Lee, an alleged associate of Makarov. She tried to use a Barrett M82A1 to blow Robert to pieces; he escaped, but Ellen managed to kill his horse. Ellen then pursued General Lee while trying to shoot him with an M4A1 grenadier; Lee escaped anyway and Ellen went back to 2019 Jerusalem, Israel. Ellen traveled through time again-this time to 1993 Mogadishu, Somalia, during Operation Gothic Serpent, in an attempt to assassinate the associates of Mohamed Farrah Aidid, a notorious Somali warlord who knew Nikolai Danilova's parents. However, Delta Force troops got to them first and the mission failed. She did, however, get to participate in an attempted rescue mission after Blackhawk Super 6-4 was shot down by Somali militants. She tried to change history by protecting Delta snipers Randy Shugart and Gary Gordon; the attempt failed, as the two died anyway. Ellen, Ray Ford, and Buck are soon time-warped to Vietnam during the Vietnam War, specifically DMZ, on an undercover operation to find and kill Yakov Asimov before he could strike the United States. However, they only found Lev Sakharov, who tried to murder the two-but Ray Ford intervened, battling Lev in a relentless duel-until Lev managed to chuck Ray into a wall and pull out a Makarov PM handgun to try and murder Ellen, but was stabbed in the back by Ray and later thrown out of a window, killing Lev-and, seemingly, Ray too (but Ray returns later in the novel, revealing that he survived). They later went to a prison camp to find Yakov, after finding some intel pointing to Yakov having a top-secret meeting with Nikolai Danilova's uncle, Bogdan Danilova. However, they ended up running into Buck's old friend, Abram Reznov (he committed suicide rather than face execution for refusing the Mark of the Beast during the events of Forgotten: The Mark), who was also imprisoned in the camp. Abram gives Buck a lead on Yakov and they tried and find him again and kill him-but they witness a Russian cargo plane crash into the area west of the prison camp. Upon reaching the crash site, they ran into Yakov, who tried to execute all of them, but he accidentally switched Buck's time warp activation device on and beamed the two of them back to 2019. Time travel is later featured during Operation Armageddon, where Sorin Jetty Carpathia and Walther Roxton travel to 1961 in Cuba, during Operation 40. They tried to kill Fidel Castro once again after what happened in the last assassination attempt-but they killed a double and they were later captured. Upon their capture, Sorin and Max were transported to different concentration camps. Sorin was taken to Vorkuta, the very same prison Buck was transported to after the last assassination attempt. However, Sorin escaped by transporting himself back to 2019, but Max chose to stay and plan a prison break-one that resulted in a bloody firefight against the prison guards. After leaving the Russian prisoners with a set of instructions to break out of the prison, Max beamed himself back to 2019. Vladimir Makarov later orders an attack on President John Fitzergerald Kennedy, aiming to kill him before Lee Harvey Oswald does. He orders his men to try and kidnap the President by breaking into the Pentagon. At the same time Aram Kharkov and Buck Steel are sent from 2019 Hamburg, Germany to 1961 Washington DC. There, they meet the president, John F. Kennedy. At the same time, Makarov's forces attack the Pentagon and Buck, the President, and Aram fight alongside the Secret Service in order to stop the assault; they suceed, but the Secret Service forces sustain heavy casualties. Buck Steel later beams himself to 1941 Moscow, Russia, during World War II, where he goes on a top secret mission to try and kill Makarov's earliest descendant, a German named Heinrich Kaiser. However, they run into a German Unity Army soldier, Anna Krebs, who is captured by the Russian Red Army by accident, mistaking her for a World War II German soldier (surprisingly, she was on the same mission'' he ''was). Commissar Andrei Letlev, a Russian general, tries to execute her, but Buck stops him, explaining that the woman was a modern day German beamed to 1941 from 2019 Berlin, Germany. However, the Russian disagrees and tries to kill her anyway, only to have some Russian assistants from 2019 intervene, agreeing with Buck. Anna is later freed and assists Buck in his mission, which ends in a total failure, as they find out that Heinrich escaped to Berlin. The two of them pursue him toward Berlin, but end up being targeted by a bloody massacre at the Red Square, Stalingrad (now Volgograd). However, they escape and later kill Heinrich; Anna and Buck, now friends, beam themselves back to 2019. Buck Steel, Henry Blackburn, and Captain John Price later beam themselves to Makin Atoll on August 17, 1942, in order to rescue a captured Unity Army regiment being tortured by Imperial Japanese soldiers. They reach the hut the prisoners are kept, but witness the squad being executed; everyone is slaughtered except Mac McCullum, David Hassid, Maggie Sajak, and Sadye Weible. After killing the Japanese captors, Henry leads the team in a frontal assault with the United States Marines against the Japanese in order to find out about the Japanese's plans to assault the jungles of Vietnam in an operation of their own called "Operation Time Travel Warfare". Sure enough, they come back to 2019 and find the jungles of Vietnam crawling with IJA soldiers. Henry Blackburn later teleports himself to Kbely Airfield during World War II, where he is disguised as an SAS gunner and fights the German Waffen SS. After that, he joins fellow soldier Yuri Danilova during The Battle of Gazala in 1942. Yuri, who is also disguised as a British Army soldier, joins Henry in assaulting Gazala by using a Willy MB jeep to run over German soldiers while attacking a German base, which houses plans for an assault on New York City, which is to be carried out by the Russians in 2019 (this is the Battle of New York, not the Second Battle of New York). Elsewhere, another Unity Army soldier, Captain John Price, disguises himself as an Afrika Korps soldier and uses a Mauser K98K sniper rifle to kill other Afrika Korps soldiers. He later joins Yuri in his assault, this time disguised as a German medic. Yuri then beams himself to the Battle of El Alamein, disguised as a German sniper and killing other German soldiers while British soldiers raid a bunker. The last time time travel is used is where Nikolai Danilova beamed himself to the time of Moses, specifically the time Moses was chosen to lead the Israelites out of Egypt. He tried to kill Moses before he could lead the Exodus, but Moses used the power of God to melt his gun and the assassination attempt failed. Gallery Captain Price in disguise.png|Captain Price at Gazala A Time travel incident.jpg|Henry Blackburn at Kbely Airfield